Severus Snape and Harry Potter, and the Sorcerer's Stone
by Master Storyteller 101
Summary: AU. During the Battle of Hogwarts, all perished at the hands of Lord Voldemort. He destroyed Hogwarts, not even sparing a single Slytherin. When Severus, who survived, finds a magical stone, it transports him to seven years before the battle. He must now teach Harry everything he knows, and must make sure Harry is ready to face Voldemort, causing him to make changes in the past.
1. The Professor Who Lived

Voldemort laughed with glee.

"Severus, be happy, be joyful, we have destroyed Hogwarts, we have overrun the Ministry. The war is over, we have won!" said Voldemort. He smiled a horrific smile, and Snape felt like blasting him to pieces. Snape had failed to protect Hogwarts, to protect Harry. He looked at Harry's corpse at Voldemort's feet, and he felt sick. Harry, and all of Hogwarts. _All dead_, he thought.

"Yes sir, it is a wonderful day, full of glee and happiness," said Severus, giving a smile. The smile was filled with false glee, and Snape felt like bursting into tears. Voldemort smirked.

"Well, the redesigning and building of Hogwarts must begin, along with the new Ministry of Magic," said Voldemort," and would you like to be the new Headmaster Severus?"

"Yes sir. Thank you, sir," said Severus. He bowed, and Voldemort smiled.

"You were always my most trusted man," said Voldemort. _Too bad you'll have to die_, Snape read Voldemort's mind with Occlumency. Snape smiled, laughing at Voldemort being so stupid.

"Well, good day then sir," said Severus and Voldemort winked at him. Voldemort turned around, walking towards the ruins of Hogwarts. Snape walked in the opposite direction, wondering about what had just happened.

The battle had been brutal. Neville had attacked Voldemort, inciting everything. Voldemort struck back, his abilities much better than Neville's. Voldemort had easily killed him, striking him with the Avada Kedavra curse. Harry then sprung alive from Voldemort's feet, and Voldemort had simply punched Harry in the face, and while he was unconscious, he killed him with the Avada Kedavra. Then all of the students had begun to attack, but the Death Eaters easily finished them. Voldemort didn't have to lift a single finger. Blood splattered everywhere. Death Eaters were torturing the students. Halfway through, the rain had started. Voldemort used the lightning to make it strike Hogwarts repeatedly. Not a single Slytherin survived. All had perished. The teachers had died painfully as well. Professor McGonagall perished by being lighted with fire. Professor Sprout and Flitwick both suffered the same fate, they were turned into plants and squashed.

Snape shook his head, he shouldn't had been thinking about it. It was too painful. Dumbledore had counted on him to save Hogwarts, to help Harry defeat Lord Voldemort, and he had ultimately failed.

"I'm sorry Dumbledore," he muttered. "I'm sorry Harry, I'm sorry Lily." A stone suddenly erupted with green light. He heard soft whispers emerge from the stone. Snape held it close to his ears.

"SEVERUS, HELP ME, HELP MY SON! Go back in time, help Harry become the mightiest wizard of all time! HE FAILED, HE WAS TERRIBLY INEXPERIENCED! Hogwarts can only provide so much. Help my son. He can find a way to save me. Voldemort has locked any time travel past our death," said Lily's lovely voice.

"I will, don't you worry," said Snape. He stood and rushed away, but the ground opened up, and swallowed him whole. "AAH!"

* * *

><p>"Well, wasn't that nice," muttered Snape. He was in Diagon Alley. Snape actually felt seven years younger. Snape walked around, and spotted the famous boy who lived.<p>

"Hello there, Mr. Harry Potter," said Snape, stretching his hand out for the boy to shake it. Harry shook it.

"Herlo Professor Snape, how ye been?" asked Hagrid.

"Very good, Hagrid. And you?" asked Snape. Hagrid seemed to be a little suspicious, Snape could read his body language.

"Good as wel'. Er, we really shoul' be goin' now," said Hagrid. _What's Snape up to_? Snape read Hagrid's thoughts.

"Um, actually, Hagrid, could you hand Harry over to me for now?" asked Snape. "Trust me, I'll get him everything on the list."

"Erm, alrigh' than Professor Snape. Se yer later Harry!" said Hagrid. Harry suddenly hugged Hagrid, and Hagrid smiled warmly.

"Bye, Hagrid," said Harry. Hagrid nodded and walked away, heading towards Gringotts.

* * *

><p>Snape saw that Harry was terribly uncomfortable, frightened.<p>

"Well, first things first," said Snape. "Let's see here, you'll need The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 1. Hogwarts: A History, A History of Magic, Goshawk's Guide to Herbology, Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them, and all the other, many books your supply list has. And you'll need all of this equipment for you classes."

"Professor Snape, I don't have any money," said Harry. Snape nodded.

"That's alright, Harry, I can pay for you," said Snape. Harry smiled. Snape gave a warm smile back. Snape sensed Harry got much more comfortable. _I hope Professor Snape is as nice a Hagrid_, Snape read Harry's thought.

"So, let's go to Flourish & Blotts to get all of these books," said Snape.

"Okay Professor Snape, and thanks again for paying for all of my school supplies," said Harry.

"No problem, Harry," said Snape. Snape had been cruel to Harry in the future, threatening to expel him. He had hated the little boy, and hated how Harry always broke the rules, but got off scotch free, like the Whomping Willow incident, and the entire Goblet of Fire fiasco. Now, Snape planned to keep Harry safe, and he would do it by staying close to Harry.

They went to Flourish & Blotts where they bought all of Harry's books, and they then traveled to the pet shop Magical Menagerie. They had purple toads, cats of every single color, firecrabs, orange snails (poisonous), white rabbits, puffskeins, black rats, snakes, and owls.

"Professor Snape, you're buying me a pet?" asked Harry.

"Yes, I believe a snake would do you fine," said Snape. However, Harry looked disappointed. "What's the matter?" asked Snape.

"Well, I really wanted this snow owl," said Harry pointing at a beautiful, graceful white owl.

"Okay, how about I get you a snake, and an owl," said Snape. Harry grinned.

"Really? That'd be great, but it says I can only take an owl, rat, or toad. And I don't think I'm allowed to take more than one pet," said Harry.

"Don't worry, I'm a Head of House. I can bend the rules," said Snape.

Harry exploded with joy. He hugged Snape, startling him, but Snape reached down, hugging him slightly as well.

"Thank you, so much!" said Harry. Snape smiled at him. He was going to be a great wizard.

* * *

><p>After buying the owl and snake, Harry named the male snake Brazel, and his snow owl Hedwig. Snape knew that Harry would communicate very well with the snake. Eventually, the two of them arrived at Ollivanders, the best wand shop in the world.<p>

"Ah, and who is this young lad, Severus?" asked Mr. Ollivander.

"It's Harry Potter, Mr. Ollivander" said Snape.

"Harry Potter? The boy who lived?" asked Mr. Ollivander. Snape nodded.

"Oh, Harry, I'm so happy you chose me to give you your wand," said Mr. Ollivander. He then sighed.

"Let's see, I'm going to try something weird. Something another great wizard had for his wand, just wait up, okay Harry?" he asked. Harry nodded, and Mr. Ollivander went into the back of the shop, and he heard rustling back there.

"Ah, 11 inches long made of holly and phoenix feather core," said Mr. Ollivander. "It's brother gave you that very scar." Mr. Ollivander pointed at Harry's lightning bolt scar. Snape sensed Harry once again felt uncomfortable.

"I believe we will be going now," said Snape firmly. He purchased the wand, and gave it to Harry. _Thank you_, he read Harry's thoughts.

"Well, good day Severus, and good day Mr. Harry Potter," said Mr. Ollivanders, as Snape and Harry turned around, exiting Ollivanders.

* * *

><p>"Goodbye, Harry," said Snape.<p>

"Goodbye, professor," said Harry, and gave him a hug. Snape then watched Harry go into Platform 9 3/4.

"Oh, Harry, you'll be safe," said Snape. He looked sadly at the platform and then Apparated away, arriving at Hogwarts. It would be a long seven years.


	2. Hogwarts Express: Rude and the Snobby

Harry sat beside Ron Weasley in a compartment of the Hogwarts Express, and Hermione across from him.

"So, Harry, do you remember anything from that night?" asked Ron. Harry quickly felt uncomfortable.

"N-no, just a bunch of green light," muttered Harry. He didn't want to talk about it.

"Probably from an Avada Kedavra curse. That's probably what killed your parents," said Hermione. Harry's face heated with anger. He stood and left the compartment, furious.

Harry sat down at the last compartment, where it was nice and quiet. Nobody was sitting there, except for a girl with long, curly brown hair and blue eyes. She had a small, adorable-looking nose. She was older than Harry, maybe by three or four years. She was sleeping. Her snores filled the room, and when the train suddenly stopped, the girl's eyes struck open.

"AH!" she cried. She breathed hard, but seeing it was just a boy, her breaths calmed and her cheeks flushed red. "I'm sorry little boy," the girl said. Harry's face flushed, being called a little boy.

"I'm not a little boy," said Harry, finding the title insulting. He felt like she was pointing out his scrawniness.

"Why yes you are, you're adorable," she cooed. Harry flushed redder and she smiled.

"Be quiet, why are you even back here?" asked Harry.

"You wouldn't understand, you're just a little boy," she said, obviously irritated at the question.

"A little boy that knows how loud you snore, and how much you drool," said Harry angrily. The girl flushed red. She then sighed.

"I don't know what I'm doing arguing with a first year," said the girl. Harry shrugged. "I'm sorry, little boy." Harry felt rage at the title.

"Stop calling me that!" cried Harry. The girl sighed.

"I'm sorry, but I don't know your name," said the girl.

"I'm Harry Potter. Will you tell me your name?" asked Harry. The girl nodded.

"I'm Penelope Clearwater," said Penelope, showing a flashing white smile. "Wait, did you say you were Harry Potter? As in _the _Harry Potter?"

"Yes, why do people do that? Why does everyone get excited at my name, it makes me feel weird," said Harry.

"I'm sorry Harry, and you want me to tell you the reason I'm sitting here?" she asked. Harry nodded. Penelope smiled.

"Because, all of my friends made me angry. They were teasing me a lot," said Penelope.

"Oh, my friends were talking about the night my parents died. I got angry, and I left to come back here," said Harry.

"Hey, why don't we go to visit your friends and my friends and chew them out for what they did," said Penelope. Harry smiled, and Penelope smiled back.

"This'll be fun," said Penelope.

* * *

><p>The two friends went to visit Ron and Hermione.<p>

"Hey, why were you talking about the death of Harry's parents?" asked Penelope, angry. "It hurt him, a lot."

Ron stared, bewildered.

"I'm sorry Harry, I was insensitive," said Hermione, and she gave Harry a hug. Harry hugged back, and he got a whiff of Hermione's flower scented hair.

"Ron, what about you?" asked Hermione, through gritted teeth.

"I'm sorry mate. I was being rude," said Ron. Penelope nodded and she walked upward through the compartments, with Harry.

"Time to meet my friends," said Penelope. Harry looked nervous.

Penelope and Harry arrived at the compartment where Penelope's friends were.

"Hello, girls," said Penelope.

"Hello," answered a girl with blond hair, and brown eyes.

"Um, why were you making fun of Penelope?" asked Harry.

"Because she is just snobby!" answered the girl. "Snobby! Snobby!" chanted the girls. Penelope's eyes filled with tears, and then a girl gasped.

"Harry Potter?!" cried one of them. Harry just pulled on Penelope's skirt, and the two left.

"I am so sorry Harry," said Penelope. Harry shook his head.

"You shouldn't be sorry, those girls are stupid," said Harry. Penelope smiled, and Harry smiled back.

"Wanna come and sit with my friends?" asked Harry. Penelope looked shocked.

"Um, no, I think I'm fine, I really don't want anybody seeing me with first years," said Penelope. Harry shrugged, understanding, but feeling a little hurt. But then again, no friendship that was created in twenty minutes would be super strong. Harry knew that.

"Alright, bye," said Harry. Penelope smiled, and left.

* * *

><p>The Hogwarts Express arrived at Hogwarts. As Harry exited the train, Harry's eyes were filled with fascination. He was almost struck paralyzed at the sight. "This place is huge!" said Harry.<p>

"Firs' years! Over here all firs' years!" cried a familiar voice. Harry's body surged with joy at the voice. The voice that had saved him from the Dursleys.

**A/N: Well, who could it be? (obvious sarcasm). That's all for right now. But the next chapter shall be 1.5k!**


End file.
